The Untold Stories Of Lost
by LordXwee
Summary: -Discontinued- The Losties gather together for what the unexpected things will happen after the end of Season 3. Read on!
1. The Beginning

Hello! This is my first Lost fanfic! Yay! I try to update as much as I can but I have softball and friends and family and etc. It's mostly about where Season 3 left us, (so there might be spoilers if you havent seen it) and basically all the characters are in it. The first chapter is a bit short, sorry, but next ones will be longer. This chapter includes--Sawyer, Kate, (I believe in Skate, woo!) Desmond and Mikhail. Read on!

1—Chapter 1

The light of the morning sun shown down. Sigh. It was yet morning again. I blinked. Hmmm? Why am I on the beach... Kate was there. "Now Freckles, why am I here?"

"Don't you know Sawyer? You got a bit drunk last night, and may I say you aren't too pretty when your drunk. You were staggering all over the place until Sayid threw one of your many empty beer cans, one of the what, 20 of 'em?, and you got a bit mad and you chased him toward the beach and you finally passed out. Didn't we tell you not to get into the alcohol?"

"Freckles, dontcha know I gots a stash all o' mine own? I sure ain't tellin' you where it is, or you'll be runnin' off to the Doc."

"Sawyer, shut up."

"Why? I like talkin'. Ain't that a little bity boat out there? And a person? Holy ! It looks like Jesus! I'm dead!"

"Sawyer, what–? Sawyer, that isn't Jesus you idiot, that's Desmond. I wonder where Charlie is, I don't see him with him..."

"Hey them too both look the same, maybe Hobbit drowned or something."

"Sawyer don't kid like that. I bet you're still drunk. And extremely hungover."

"Alrighty then. Let's sit here until little Desmond comes 'cuz I am too extremely hungover and I ain't feel like walkin'."

_The boat floats ashore. They are farther away from camp so no one else sees Desmond. He comes rushing up to them. _"Aye! Did you see 'em? Did you? DID YOU?"

"Woa partner, you a bit to loud for me."

"Yea Des, what happened?"

"The Russian! He tried to shoot down me boat! Then I went into the Looking Glass and lived. He came up and shot 2 girls, but I shot 'em back with a harpoon gun. I looked back to notice his body was gone. I think he blew up a window and drowned Charlie. The girl Naomi, she's bad. Charlie wrote 'Not Penny's Boat' on his hand while he drowned... She's doesn't know Penny!"

"Listen, Desmond, Naomi is helping us. She phoned a boat that's going to get us off the island. Don't freak out–"

"No! Listen to me! She's not a good person! All she's gonna do is get us in trouble! We're all gonna die!"

"Listen buddy, I dunno what got you up in a bunch, but tone it down. Nothing's gonna happen."

"WHAT IS BLOODY WRONG WITH YOU, BROTHER? WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

_Desmond runs off in another direction_

"Sawyer, didn't Ben say something about that? Like Naomi isn't good or something...?"

"Freckles, why are you even listenin' to that bug-eyed freak? He's nuthin' special."

"Do you think we should go back to camp? And do you think Desmond knows where he's going?"

"Come on Freckles...do you ever shut up? Wait a sec, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That rustling noise, like coming from those bushes over there. Think Des gonna pop out and scream something?"

"James, this isn't funny. What are you talking about?"

"Hey! Don't you be callin' me James no more!"

_Person steps out of bushes_

"Sawyer, oh my god, look!"

"What now you frettin' about now Freckles– who are you?"

"Now, where did that fool run off to now?"

"Hey, you talk funny. And you gots an eyepatch. What's your problem?"

"Sawyer shut up! Uh, don't mind him, he's sort of drunk. Are you, Mikhail? Weren't you dead, maybe even, twice?"

"The sonic barrier wasn't set to fatal. And I don't need to explain the rest to you. Now, where did he run off to?"

"Wait, are you that crazy Russian Desmond was talking about? Did he really shoot ya with a harpoon thing? Are ya all mad at him for trying to kill ya?"

"Crazy Russian? Did-did you just call me a crazy Russian?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Sawyer, please. Mikhail, he doesn't mean it, again, he is drunk."

"Come here, pretty boy. Doesn't look like you'll put up much of a fight. Not really worth killing."

"Hey, at least I ain't a ugly boy!"

"Guys! Stop!"

_Mikhail pulls out a pistol from him pocket_

"What are you going to do now, hmm?"

"Kill ya, that's what I'ma gonna do! Maybe take your other eye, so you can be a blind crazy Russian!"

_Mikhail smiles and check to make sure the gun's loaded. He turns quickly to face more towards Kate and pulls the trigger. He shoots her leg , and she falls over._

"KATE!"

"So now, James, what are you going to do? Take my left eye?"

"You ! Why did you shoot Kate!?!?"

"You were getting on my nerves. To let you know she's still alive. And I know your people have a doctor. So if I were you, you'd tell me where he ran off to and then you can run off to your camp."

"He went off to the left. Heck knows why. Something about Naomi being...evil?"

"Ah. Ok then." _Mikhail runs off._

"It's alright Freckles, I'll get you to Doc and he can fix you up." _Sawyer picks up Kate and carries her to the campsite_.


	2. Jealousy Rises

Finally, Chapter 2! Yay! And I see that I have...4 reviews. slight sigh Well it takes awhile to update since I don't have much time, sorry. I hope to get Chapter 3 out sooner. And I hope you all look foward to it. Characters: Jack(I hate him), Sayid, Sawyer, and a little bit of Claire and Kate. Read on! bounces

2—Chapter 2

I sat on the beach. Charlie still hadn't returned yet, neither did Desmond. Claire's really worried, the whole camp is. And Kate didn't come back with drunken Sawyer yet. Where are everyone? The campsite was now so tense, no one talked. Sayid sat down next to me.

"Jack, are you worried about where everyone is?"

"Well of course, Sayid, I basically sent them to what they were supposed to do."

"I am not sure of what happened to Charlie and Desmond. We all very well knew it was a suicide mission."

"Why don't you just shut up Sayid?"

"Jack, everyone is worried. Now we need to do something. John almost shot you, and he killed Naomi. There's something with that satellite phone."

"Who cares? I would rather know where Kate is. Or Charlie. But the stupid satellite phone and John don't matter right now!"

"Please, Jack, settle down. We don't want people to see and worry more about this argument."

"Alright, Sayid, what do suppose we do?"

"Well, I remember when Sawyer was drunk last night, and where he went off too, so you can just follow me to get there, and hopefully we'll cross with them."

"Ok, seems good enough. It doesn't seem like we'll have to pack anything, that'll get people worried and more people would want to come."

"Yes, but if we don't say something the camp would be a mess. We should say that us two are going out to go get something, and don't ask many questions, we'll be back soon."

"Seems simple enough."

_Jack and Sayid get up are walk over to the supplies. Sayid starts to pack a small bag while Jack goes up to tell people what's going on._

"Ok everyone. We know that not everybody is here. So Sayid and I will be going out and looking for Kate and Sawyer. I promise we won't be gone long."

"Um. Excuse me."

"What is it Claire?"

"What about Charlie are you just going to forget about him? Desmond was with him too."

"We're not sure what happened to them, but Kate and Sawyer are closer. We'll be looking for them afterwards."

"Sure you will Jack. Like before you promised us that we'd get saved. And are we? No. You promised me that Charlie's fine, but does it seem that way? No."

"Please Claire––"

_Sawyer with Kate enter into the camp._

"Doc, come over 'ere! Kate got shot!"

"What happened? Sawyer, what did you do!?!"

"Sure Doc, blame everything on me while you let Kate here DIE!"

"Then move back!"

_Rest of people leave except for Sawyer and Sayid._

"Sawyer–" _Jack grabs some stuff and work's on Kate's leg _"What did you do to Kate?"

"Jack, do not blame Sawyer. At least let him tell the story."

"Why thank you. Kate came to get me from whatever I did last night. So we sat on the beach and I saw a boat and Desmond came and yelled about something and ran off. And I think that Hobbit drowned or something... but then this guy with an eyepatch—" _Sayid looks at Sawyer with a weird look, remembering his own experience with Mikhail. The shooting. The beating. The death. But yet, he's still alive. What could be special about this guy? But now, I should be listening. _"—And he got all mad at me and shot Kate."

"Nice story Sawyer, but it just sounds like it was your fault."

"Jack, please––"

"Well Doc, you are a bit mad since of the whole cage thing still, yea? Well get over it. Kate sure don't like you anymore, since she saw you with Juliet and all. Why don't you get over it and just go run to your 'ittle Juliet."

"Shut up James!"

"How many times do I gotta say to not call me that? But Doc, you know it's true. You know she doesn't like you no more!"

"Well, she should be lucky I finished her leg and took out the bullet, because I would've just let her DIE!"

"I see where your thoughts lie, Doc."

"Sawyer, please, don't get Jack to angry—"

"I don't care! Not like he can do anything other then medical stuff!"

_Jack jumps away from Kate and lunges at Sawyer. He blows Sawyer in the face with a few punches while pinning him down, similar to what he did to Ben. Sawyer shoves him off and steps on his chest. Jack grabs his leg and pushes him back down. Sawyer then kicks Jack in the face, causing his nose to bleed. As Jack is distracted with his bloody nose, Sawyer get up and sits by Kate, knowing that Jack wouldn't attack him over there. Jack sits up again._

"Well Doc, never knew that you could do that."

"Shut up Sawyer. Sayid, get me some tissues."

"Alright Jack." _Sayid walks off._

_Sawyer lays down to where Kate is laying, right next to her._

"Doc, if I were to say something to her, would she hear it?"

"I don't give a crap Sawyer. Just shut up."

"No. I ain't gonna shut up."

"Well, then I 'ain't' going to tell you your answer."

"Well, um, then I won't shut up if you don't give me my answer."

"Fine."

"Ok."

_Long silence. _

_Sayid comes back with tissues._

"Here you go Jack. Sorry I took so long, people asked what happened. I didn't give them any clues."

"Thank you Sayid."

"Of course."

"Alrighty Doc, I stayed quiet until Chief came, tell me my answer."

"I was thinking you could see through someone's con Sawyer, not just play your own."

"You piece of—"

"Jack, I do not want another fight. Please, tell Sawyer whatever he needs to know."

"Ok then. Probably not, but you could try."

"Gotcha."

_Sawyer turns to Kate's eye and whispers in her ear, so no one else could hear._

"_Jack still hates you. Don't trust 'em"_


	3. Surprises, Surprises

I decided to put Chapter 3 out fast. It's shorter then the other ones, but still a good read. Characters include: Locke, Mikhail (tee hee, the best two people ever), Jacob, and a mystery guest! It appears at the end-ish. bounce And when you read, please review too. I spent a lot of work on this stuff.  
Well, read on!

3—Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Jacob, I just couldn't shoot Jack."

"I know you couldn't. You are too good of a person. There is another way, a final test."

"A final test? Like what?"

"To help the people on the freighter."

"Naomi's boat?"

"Yes. As I had said, they are bad people. They want you off the island, John."

"I'd never want to go back. I'd lose you. And my legs."

"Yes. They plan to take everyone away from us. But there are 2 boats. One holds 3 and a half people. Other boat holds the rest."

"I'm not following..."

"Shephard, Austen, both Littletons get on the first boat. They are fine. It was a distraction. The other boat comes and takes everyone else. They all get killed."

"Killed? Why? How?"

"Because the people who are with Dorrit are bad."

"Dorrit? Who's Dorrit?"

"The one you call, Naomi."

"Ok, I see. Sorry, continue."

"And those who are killed are killed by them on the second boat. The force they have is stronger then what my island can take."

"But how do I 'help' them?"

"By making sure Shephard, Austen, and the Littletons get on the first boat. Those people are oblivious to the other boat and it's people. Let no one else get on."

"But why kill everyone else? And keep the 4 alive?"

"We keep Shephard alive since he goes into depression and wants to come back. We keep Austen alive since she has Ford's child. We keep the Littletons alive, since I told Desmond I'd save them. Ford's body will be found out in the ocean far from now, and will be brought back to civilization. No one really remembers who he is. You do ask many questions, Locke."

"Oh. Sorry. Why can't I see you yet?"

"Because we haven't get killed Linus. He keeps me trapped here, so I must only give him the power of sight."

"And Walt? Where did he go?"

"That was merely me. I did make an apparition of him to tell you of the mission you had to do."

"But is he—"

"Locke. I will not answer more today."

"Alright. When should– never mind. I'll come back later."

_Silence._

"Um. Ok Jacob. Bye."

_Locke walks out of Jacob's cabin. He again curiously steps to the gray powder line, wondering what it might be. He then stands up and heads to the beach where everybody should be. As he is walking, he hears someone or something in the bushes._

"Hello? Who's there?"

_Mikhail steps out of bushes_

"Oh. It's you, Mikhail."

"Yes. And what is your business of questioning me?"

"Just want to know where you are going."

"To find that idiot that shot me."

"Shot you? You don't look dead."

"Neither do you John."

"Well, I didn't see anyone else around here..."

"What is that pause in your voice? What did you see?"

"Well, I went to Jacob."

"Jacob? I thought you had to be summoned, as Ben had said."

"You sort of do, I guess. Why do you trust Ben so much?"

"Why do you ask questions so much?"

"Because I am a curious man, Mikhail."

"I can see that."

"And I can see that you are trying to avoid the question."

"And perhaps I am."

"Did you know, Ben shot me?"

"No. Did you know Ben betrayed me, yet I somehow trust him?"

"No. But listen to me. Don't go on the second boat."

"I will not leave this island. There is nothing else for me outside of here."

"Ok. Oh, no hard feelings for the whole I-beat-you-up-until-your-face-was-all-bloody thing, right?"

_Mikhail smirks_, "No hard feelings, John."

_Danielle appears out of the bushes._

"Ah, Danielle. Have you found him yet?"

"I did...spot him. We could catch up with him."

"Thank you for helping me. Go ahead and get a start on it."

"Alright Mikhail."

_Danielle leans forward and kisses Mikhail. A long, gentle kiss. Locke's eyes widen in surprise, for not thinking of a relationship between these two. Mikhail nods to Danielle and she runs off. Mikhail turns to face Locke, and sees his confused glance. He again smirks to himself and goes off after Danielle. Locke is left there, standing alone._

"What was that all about?"

* * *

**A/N** Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming. Neither did I. Until I thought of it. bounces I shall name it, um...Manielle! Again, sorry for shortness...thanks to all readers, and those _very few_ loyal reviewers out there. wink wink 


	4. Remembering the Dead

Hi. Chapter 4. Yay. Not naming all the characters since there's too many in this chapter. Just read.  
**BUT PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME BY THE END AND CONTINUE TO READ THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS!

* * *

**

4-----Chapter 4

_Back at the beach Sawyer is still sitting next to Kate and Jack left after making sure she wasn't hurt. _

"You probably dunno what I'm sayin' to ya, but then again, that's what the Doc said to me. He ain't the best Doc in the world. But don'tcha be worryin' Freckles, I'm 'ere for ya."

_Claire comes by with Aaron._

"Oh, what happened to Kate?"

"Long story to explain to ya Barbie, but in short, she got shot."

"Oh. Okay."

"You see quiet, what's up with that?"

"I'm just worried about Charlie."

"'Ol Hobbit? Well I saw Des earlier."

"Was Charlie with him?"

"He was short one Hobbit."

"Oh-my-gawd! Charlie's dead!"

"I think."

_Charlie appears._

"Charlie! I thought you weren't okay!"

"_.daed ma I ,erialC yorrS"_

"What...Charlie? Charlie? I don't understand."

"_.daed ma I. daeD." _

"Err, Barbie, I don't think that anyone's here..."

"Shut up Sawyer!!"

_Hurley comes in_

"Dude, Des came into camp. Claire..um...Charlie's...um..."

"No! Charlie's alive! That's Charlie!"

_She turns around to notice Charlie's gone._

"I'm coming for you Charlie!"

_Claire runs off into the jungle, leaving Aaron with Hurley and Sawyer._

"Dude, I think she like lost it."

"She just misses her little friend. I dunno where she got that idea of seein' him."

"Me neither. I think."

"So Des came back? He tell everyone 'bout Amigo?"

"Yea. Only you and Claire weren't there."

"Gotcha."

"But, dude. Claire left Aaron here."

"Take 'im back to camp. Sunshine will take care of it."

"Um...Sunshine...oh...Sun, got it."

"Now go run off Lardo."

_Hurley carefully picks up Aaron and walk to where the other people are._

* * *

_Charlie's up in heaven with all the dead Losties  
_"So, Mr. Eko, got any 7s?" 

"No. Go Fish."

"That's bloody screwed up! I know you have 7s!"

"I do not."

"Yes you do!"

"But I do not... I wonder if we can still see the island from here."

"I wonder too, Mr. Eko. Let's gather up everyone and see..."  
_Charlie, Mr. Eko, Boone, Shannon, Nikki, Paulo, Libby, and Ana all come together. Tom, Pryce, and Pickett tag along too.  
_"What are you doing here? I invited no bloody Others!"

"Well sorry Charlie. We're here anyway."  
_Everyone looks down to the island. First thing Charlie notices is himself down there, with Claire following 'him.'_

"Claire! Claire! No! That isn't me!"

"She cannot hear you Charlie."

"Don't be a bummer Eko."

"Shut up Boone."

"No, you shut up!"

"Don't talk to me!"

"I can do what I want to!"

"Guys! Shut up! I have a crisis here!"

(both) "Sorry."

"What do you think it is?"

"I think it is you Charlie."

"Well, ain't I right here?"

_Eko suddenly remembers flashes of his death and the giant pillar of black smoke that had killed him. If Claire did follow this form of Charlie, could it be the thing he had saw? Would it kill her?  
_  
"It. It is it."

(everyone) "What?"

"My death. I saw my dead brother, Yemi. It was a fake image of him. It turned out to be, a black smoke-like monster. I think it is what that fake Charlie is."

"Oh."

"Do you have something to say, Tom?"

"Yea. I know of that black smoke thing."

"Go on..."

"I know about 2 things. One, the sonic barrier blocks it. Two, if you aren't by the sonic barrier, you don't got much luck."

* * *

_Claire ran and ran through the jungle chasing after 'Charlie.' By now it grew darker, harder to be on his trail. She then tripped on a vine, and fell into mud.  
_"Charlie! Charlie! Wait up! I can't see you anymore!"  
_Claire continued to run in an unknown direction, without even thinking if he went that way. As she sat down for a bit of rest, she heard a noise.  
_"Hello?"  
_The noise grew louder and louder. It sounded like something big was coming. It sounded like trees were getting ripped down. Then, she saw it. The giant pillar of black smoke. Claire quickly got up and started to run, but her speed couldn't match it's speed. The smoke wrapped around her leg. She screamed out in pain as it easily snapped her leg, as if she was a doll. Then it threw her up in the sky and caught her when she was coming down by her arm. It broke the arm. Then Claire was flung at high speeds at a tree. Her head made contact with the trunk, and her neck snapped. Her body slid down the tree, and laid on the floor. Then all was silent..._

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere else in the jungle, Locke sat down on a rock. Boone had appeared in front of him.  
_"Boone? Aren't you...dead?"

"No John."

"Wait, it's you, Jacob, right?"

"Yes John. I have just killed Littleton using the monster."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because. She wasn't worthy to me. She didn't deserve a life off the island. Or on it. Get to the beach, but you can take your time John."

"That is a little weird that you killed her."

"I do not care John. I hope you do not fail the mission."

"Alright."  
_Boone/Jacob disappears. Locke continues to walk towards the beach._

_

* * *

_

_Back in heaven, Charlie is there crying.  
_"No! She didn't have to bloody die!"

"She died like me."

"I don't give a bloody crap Eko! Shut up!"  
_Claire then comes by.  
_"Charlie!"

"Claire!"

"You're okay!"

"No, I'm dead."

"Well, me too!"

"I saw."

"Oh."

"I'm so happy that I can be with you again."

"I didn't even really know you were dead, until Sawyer sorta told me."

"Okay."

"I really thought it was you out there. It just seemed so real... Oh, and hi Eko!"

"Hello Claire."

"Charlie, is everyone here? I mean, the people who died."

"Yup. Boone and Shannon and everybody!"

"Yay! Let's go say hi."  
_They start walking and meet up with Boone and Shannon, who are fighting.  
_"No, she doesn't take botox!"

"Yes she does Shannon! It's so obvious!"

"Shut up Boone!"

"No you shut up!"

"Ahem...guys..."

"Oh. Hi Charlie."

"Hi."

"Oh-my-gosh! It's Claire!"

"Hi guys."

"Hey. Sorry to hear you died."

"It's ok Boone."  
_Charlie and Claire walk away.  
_"I missed you so much Claire."

"I missed you too."  
_Charlie leans in and kisses Claire. She isn't that surprised and kisses back. _

"So, who do you think takes botox?"

* * *

**A/N** Ok. Claire died, but we will see her and all the dead Losties again. Don't be mad. They will pop up again some other time. So...since you read this...why not review it:) 


	5. Conflict and Confusion

Hello everybody. Sorry for the hiatus. (At least it wasn't as long as the haitus for Lost. That goes until February!) But I got this chapter out finally. Well, characters include: Alex, Ben, Desmond, Jack, Locke, a bit of Jacob, a bit of Vincent, Mikhail, and Danielle. Read on! (and review)

* * *

5-----Chapter 5

"Alex! Alex! Where are you?"

"Right here. What do you want? I'm not your slave."

"I know you aren't. Untie me from this tree."

"Why? Why should I Ben?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"Yes!"

"I'm not going to."

"Untie me and I'll let your boyfriend live!"

"And if I don't untie you, what would you do?"

"I...um..."

"Ha."

"Listen, I'm having a bad day here. Juliet betrayed me, Mikhail hates me, John came back after I killed him, we all are going to die since they contacted the outside world..."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such a compulsive liar then."

"Just untie me Alex."

"Fine."

_Alex unties Ben. Ben then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun._

"Ben...!"

"I'm not going to kill you Alex. But if you leave, I will. You shouldn't be so gullible."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Well, it seems I am some unfinished business with John. You're going to help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Kill him."

* * *

"...And I'm still not sure where he is!" 

"Ok Desmond. So people, we should-"

"No Jack! You aren't taking the lead anymore!"

"What?"

"You've got your people into enough, brother!"

"Desmond, I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Yes you bloody well do! They are all gonna die because of your mistake!"

"No they aren't Desmond! We all are going to be saved!"

"Not everyone brother!"

"What do you mean? You are not making sense Desmond!"

"On the boat! Everyone dies!"

"I don't know what happened to you, but it's clear you have gone crazy!"

"No! Listen everyone! Please! Don't go on the boat!"

_During this argument, somewhere else on the island, Locke is greeted by Jacob yet again in the form of Walt.  
_"Jacob...?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have decided to change the fate of Ford. Since of Littleton's death, he can be able to go on the first boat and survive."

"So, now Kate, Jack, and Sawyer are going on the first boat?"

"Yes. And Locke, I believe it might come soon."

"Got it."

_Back to Desmond and Jack._

"Listen everybody! This is our chance to leave this place!"

"Don't! It's a bad chance!"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"I believe he does."  
_They turn to see Mikhail standing there._

"There he is! The guy who killed Charlie!"

"I have a name you know."

"And what did you mean by he knows what he is talking about?"

"The people who are coming for you will kill you."

"You bloody killed Charlie!"

"Thank you for saying that again. Didn't you try to kill me?"

"Uh..."

"You did what Desmond?"

"He shot me with a harpoon gun. I survived."

"That's because you killed those two girls down there! And Charlie!"

"I was following orders."

"From who...Ben?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you didn't get the notice, most of your people don't trust him anymore."

"You blew most of them up. Or shot them."

"Can't deny that."

"Stop getting off the subject, brother! Don't go on the boat!"

"Maybe you should. It would be funny if you died."

"People, listen! Ignore those two! The boat is all of us off the island! We'll be saved! We can go back to our normal lives!"

_Everyone whispers to each other about this situation._

"Shut up! Shut up! Jack is leading you to your death! Why does no one understand?"

"I do."

"Shut up you crazy Russian!"

_Mikhail turns to face Desmond with an angry stare. _

"What did you call me?"

"I don't...um...I...uh"

"I see."  
_Mikhail take his gun and shoots Desmond in the chest, around where Desmond originally shot him._

"What the hell was that for?"

"Go fix him Jack. Is that not your job?"

"I am fed up with you stupid people!"

"Shhhhh. I think you just let him bleed to death."

"You..."

"Doesn't seem you are too good at your job, hmm?"

_Vincent comes out of the forest and barks. He walks over to Desmond and starts licking his face. Desmond's eyes open and he says his last words.  
_"Don't...go...on...the...boat..."  
_Desmond's eyes slowly close. Vincent howls and trots back to the forest.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Ben."

"What is it Alex?"

"You don't need to hold the gun close to my head anymore."

"Why?"

"I won't run away."

"Ok, but you know if you run, I can and will shoot you."

"I know."  
_Ben lowers his gun. They continue walking._

"Why do you want John dead? He doesn't seem that bad."  
_Ben just keeps walking in silence._

"Is it something you don't want to talk about...?"  
_Ben doesn't say anything and continues to walk. Alex stops._

"Say something!"

"Alright then! I want John dead so he doesn't overthrow me, ok? Why do you need to get in my business like that? You are not to ask questions in the situation you are in!"

"So that's why you shot me? For power?"  
_Ben and Alex look to see Locke standing there._

"How long were you following us John?"

"Long enough to hear you talking about me."

"Well, it's early, but I guess I can kill you know."

"Why? Since Jacob doesn't care about you anymore? Since I'm going to be in charge? Since you just want attention so you lie and cheat and kill for it?"

"Shut up John! I have a gun right here!"

"If you could do it you would've shot me already. Like it would matter."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you shoot me before?"

"Yes...why?"

"I am standing right here in front of you alive and well, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"So how well was your idea planned out Ben?"

"I said shut up John! I have one bullet in this gun, and I will shoot you with it!"

"You are too weak to shoot me again. You now know that your status has crumbled!"

"Ben! Stop! You don't have to use violence!"

"Shut up Alex!"

"Don't tell her to shut up Ben!"

"Yea Ben! Like I said, I'm not your slave! I rather would have John has a leader then you!"  
_Ben blankly stares at Alex as she said that. His eye twitched as he turned with the gun to face her._

"What did you just say?"

"John would be a better leader then you!"  
_Ben is about to pull the trigger and shoot Alex. Then Danielle comes out of the forest and tackles him. The gun slides out of his hand. Locke picks it up. Danielle then continues to beat him up until his face is even more bloody.  
_"You _aliboron_! I would never let you shoot her!"  
_She continues to beat him up until he's knocked out cold._

"Um...thanks Danielle."

"It is alright John."

"How long were you there...?"

"The whole time. I waited until he did something."

"Ok."

"And I have to go. Mikhail might still need help with Desmond."  
_Locke eyes widen as he remembers when they kissed. He looked over at Ben, then at Danielle again. He thought, if she could do that, then I shouldn't really ask about the whole Mikhail thing. _

"Bye."

"Goodbye John. And good luck."

"Good luck? Wait, why good luck?"  
_Danielle quickly ran off into another direction. Locke shrugged and continued walking towards the beach. Alex was left standing there._

"What do I do now...?"

* * *

A/N Yes. I know. I killed Desmond. But, it _was_ going to happen. Yet again, since you read this...why not give it a review? ; ) 


	6. Everybody Hates Jack

Yay. I'm up to Chapter 6. I hope you all are enjoying the story.  
Characters: Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Mikhail

6------Chapter 6

_Jack goes to Desmond and confirms he is dead. Mikhail is still at camp, but everyone is too scared to approach him. Jack tries to think of a way for him to leave. He brings Sayid with him and goes over to Sawyer.  
_"What are we doing Jack?"

"Getting rid of that guy."

"Yes, but where are we going?"

"To get Sawyer."

"...Why?"

"Because we can get Sawyer to kill him."

"We do not need to kill. We just need to get him out."

"No, Sayid, we need to kill him. He already killed Desmond and Charlie!"

"True. Very true."  
_Jack and Sayid eventually end up where Sawyer is. Kate is now awake. _

"Oh, looky here! It's El Jacko and Boss. Watcha guys up to?"

"We need you to kill the man with the eyepatch."

"Sayid!"

"What? I told him what he had to do."

"Why do you want me to kill him?"

"He just murdered Desmond."

"Sayid! Stop being so not sincere!"

"Why do you care Jack? You just want to kill him."

"Everyone wants to!"

"No, they want him to leave our camp. It seems maybe you don't know us well, Jack. I don't see you as _my_ leader any more."  
_Sayid casts a dirty look to Jack, and storms off._

"Well, Doc. You sure know how to get 'em angry."

"Why don't you just shut up and kill that guy!"

"I don't wanna take orders from you Doc."

"What! He shot Kate! Don't you want to at least beat him up?"

"Naw. I was talkin' to Kate over 'ere, and I realized I was being a bad boy. I was sorta drunk. I believe Patchy had all reasons to shoot me. But he decided to shoot Kate instead. I don't wanna have business with him any more."

"Oh come on! What the hell is happening to this camp!"

"Maybe if you stopped and thinked, it's you."  
_Jack turns to see Kate sitting up, giving him a cold stare._

"Oh..Kate. Explain."

"Well, it seems no one likes your leadership skills. You have a responsiblity, to 'protect' us. And when someone dies, which I've heard has happened a lot lately, we can, in a way, blame it on you."

"Well...that guy--"

"His name is Mikhail."

"Since when do you care about..._them_."

"Since we don't have a good leader."

_Jack then begins to worry. What would happen to him? Is the boat truely evil? Will everyone die? Did I not notice everyone's feelings? Did I just care about myself? I haven't realized any of this. I'm no hero..._

"Jack."

"What Kate?"

"Send Mikhail over here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to talk to him. Not kill him."

"Hold up! I don't think Chico here has enough guts to go 'n get 'em. I'll do it for ya Freckles."

"Thank you Sawyer."

_Kate kisses Sawyer. She felt anger towards Jack, and kissing Sawyer makes it wash away. Right now, I don't know if this is love, or spite. But, I think it's love._

_Jack looks disgusted as he looks at them. Ha, like she cares about him. But, what if she does? She did see me with Juliet... sigh I guess this is one battle I lost._

"So Doc, where is Patchy..?"

"I'll show you."

_Jack and Sawyer start walking. When they are just about out of sight of Kate, Jack stops. _

"Um...I don't think he's 'ere."

"I know."

"What the he-"  
_Jack delivers a blow to Sawyer's face. Sawyer is startled by this sudden action. Jack then tackles Sawyer to the ground. Sayid comes over and pulls Jack off Sawyer. _

"Well, El Jacko, you trying to fight me again?"

"Do not talk to him Sawyer."

"Well Cheif, I need to find the guy with that eyepatch."

"He is over there." _Sayid points northeast._

"Gotcha."

_Sawyer walks up to Mikhail._

"'Ello Patchy."

"Hello James."

"I need ya to come over 'ere and talk to somebody."

"Alright."  
_The two walk back over to Kate. Kate winces as she remembers him shooting her. _

"You wanted me?"

"Yea. We want you to get out of our camp."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. At least _not yet_."

"Explain yourself."

"I don't think I want to. Or have to. It seems your people are quite indimidated by me."

"Well I'm not!"

"Then why did you wince when I came over here? It seems you are not in pain anymore."

"I...um..."

"I see."

"Just leave. Get out of camp."

"I said I won't."

"Why not?"

"Alright, alright. If you must know, I'm waiting for John."  
_Mikhail walks away._

"John? What? Come back!"

"Eh, don't bother Freckles. Leave 'em be. We'll see when it happens."

"Yea, but what's so special about Locke?"

"As I said, we'll see when it happens."

"I guess so Sawyer..."

**A/N---Yea, short chappie. More Jack/Kate/Sawyer focused. Some people like that. I think. :) Thankies for reading.**


	7. 4 8 15 16 23 42

Hello again! Here's chapter 7. I noticed I haven't add Sun&Jin, so I did. : ) There's a lot more characters: Locke, Sawyer, Kate, Mikhail, Jack, Hurley, two random guys, and the random un-named crew of Losties. Enjoy!

7----- Chapter 7  
_Jin and Sun are talking to each other in Korean.  
_"Sun. Why did Hurley leave the baby?"

"I do not know, Jin."

"Are we babysitters or something?"

"Jin, I think Hurley left Aaron with us because Claire left."

"Left where? We are on an island."

"Maybe she went into the jungle."

"Did she die?"

"Jin!"

"What? It is a possibility."

"Yes. But do not be morbid like that!"

"I am sorry Sun."

"But Jin, I am worrying about Claire."

"Should we tell Jack?"

"No! Listen I know it's hard for you to understand English, but most of us are starting to dislike Jack."

"Oh. I did not know this. Should we tell anyone?"

"No, not for now. I guess we'll just take of him for now."

"I love you Sun."

"I love you too Jin."

* * *

_Locke is in the forest area right behind the camp. He sighs with relief as he made it to camp before any boat arrived. He steps into camp and is greeted by Sawyer and Kate.  
_"Hello guys."  
_Sawyer and Kate look behind them and see Locke._

"Ain't today a bucket full of surprises?"

"Hi John."

"So, can you guys help me gather up everyone?"

"What for?"

"I need to talk to everybody."  
_Mikhail comes by.  
_"Oh. Mikhail. You're here?"

"Yes. I wanted to see you."

"Ok, I'm right here."

"Have you met up with Ben yet?"

"Actually yes. Then Danielle came and beat him up until he was knocked out cold. Ben's gone a bit power hungry. He almost shot me and Alex. That's when Danielle came in."

"Ah, good. She did what I had asked..."

"I thought you asked her to help you with Desmond?"

"That to."

"Hold up! Johnny Boy! You knew he was gonna kill Des?"

"Sort of."

"Well, he did!"

"I guessed."

"John. I think I'd rather talk to you in private."

"Ok."

_They walk far away from Kate and Sawyer._

"Listen. Do you think you are going to be the leader of us?"

"I suppose so."

"If you didn't know, people could say I was Ben's right-hand man."

"Go on."

"And if you are going to take his position, John, it means I'd be _your_ right-hand man."

"Ok..."

"Will you help me with one task?"

"What is it?"

"Killing Ben."

"Of course! He tried to kill me, and he betrayed you. I'm fine with that."

"After we do this, if we do, I'd have no job, since you blew up my station."

"I guess we'll figure something out later. Now I have to finish my mission."

"Your mission?"

"Yea, from Jacob."

_Mikhail looks slightly shocked. _

"Well, get on it then John."  
_Locke walks up to the middle of camp._

"People! Listen to me!"

_Jack turns around to see Locke there. Like this day could get any worse!_

"What do you want Locke?"

"To tell you guys what will happen with the boats."

"Boats?"

"Yes. The ones I told you _not_ to contact. Remember Jack?"

"Yes..."

"There's going to be two of them. The first one is rather small. About only 3 people can fit in the first one. Those people will be Jack, Kate, and Sawyer."

"Ok...ok...John. Stop with this joke."

"It isn't a joke. I saw the first boat come. One of the people on that boat asked me for those three."

"Oh..."

"The other boat is rather large. Probably everyone else who wants to leave can get on it. So, who's planning on leaving?"

_Everyone looks nervously at each other. Sayid, Hurley, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sun, Jin and a bunch of unknown people raise their hands._

"Good."

_Locke smiles to himself knowing his plan was working. _

"Dudes! Look! A boat!"

_Everyone turns around to see a small boat far off-shore. Everyone starts screaming and jumping, making sure it has their attention. They're extremely happy to be rescued. Awhile later, the boat pulls up to shore. An unknown man stand there._  
"Hey! We need three people, Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, and James Ford!"

_Those three go up to the boat. They all climb on with the help of a ladder. _

"Captain, ya got any beers?"

"Uh...yea. I think we got 'em in the back. Later though."

_The boat then leaves the shore. Another boat, minutes later, is spotted out in sea. It is much, much larger then the first one. In around 30 minutes, the boat comes up to shore. Everybody charges on. Locke smiles and waves as the boat pulls away. _

_Out in Sea, with the second boat...  
Hurley is standing on the deck by the edge of the boat. He looks down, and on the side of the boat are the numbers, 4 8 15 16 23 42. Hurley's eyes widen, and he starts screaming._

"GET ME OFF THIS BOAT! AHHHH! GET ME OFF!"

_A guy comes up to him. _

"Listen fat guy, you better be quiet."

"The numbers! They're on your boat!"

"So? They're just some numbers." _Crap! He better not get suspicious!_

"But they are the unlucky, evil numbers. We're all gonna DIE!"

"Shut your mouth! Don't be sayin' stuff like that! You'll get everyone worried!"

"But it's true! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" _  
He then pulls out a gun and puts it to Hurley's head. _

"Now, you better shut up, ok?"

"NO! WE'RE ALL GOING TO---"_ BAM!  
The man shot Hurley. His body slides off the side of the boat and into the ocean. _

* * *

**A/N** Hey, I'd just like to thank SassyLostie, yummycookiez, lost-crazy, lostfan42, and xox-emily-xox for being loyal reviewers. Thank you guys! 


	8. Revenge

Sorry for the semi-long wait. That doesn't happen that often. But, thank you loyal reviewers! I broke 30 reviews! (does yummycookiez's happy dance) And thank you geekmage, for joining the bandwagon. Alright, alright... without further to do, I give you...CHAPTER 8!

8-----Chapter 8  
"So, Cap'n, where we headed?"

_The captain looked at the blond man. He had a Southern drawl. He looked like the guy who could con someone, and walk away, smiling to himself. And that's just what he is. James "Sawyer" Ford. Why he took the nickname Sawyer was unknown to myself. They only told me his name, and his dark past. With what I can gather, the other two don't know that much about him._

"Cap'n! Where we headed?"

"My name is Captain Jeremy."

"Alrighty, Cap'n. Will you answer my question?"

_I still look foward, not paying much attention to the Southerner. _"Home."

"Eh? You know where I exactly live? You and your people, they some kind of stalkers?"

"Just...leave. Please."  
_Sawyer leaves, then Kate enters. _

"Hi, I'm Kate."

"Ok." _I had already known that. Kate Austen. Just one of her many names-__Katherine Ryan, Katherine Dodd, Joan Heart, Maggie Ryan, Annie, Lucy and Monica Callis. The fugitive. She had many lives. As the same with the blond man, the others don't know a lot of her past either._

"What's your name?"

_I remembered that I was told to let them know little about me. Even my true name._

"Captain Eric."

"Ok, well, what's our destination?"

"You'll see when we get there."

_Kate shoots him a weird look. _"Fine then." _She leaves, then Jack comes in._

"What? Is everyone lined up to see me?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Your question?"_ This man was the spinal surgeon, Jack Shephard. He's the half-brother of Claire. He doesn't know that. By the way he looks, he's suffering from grief._

"Were you the one I contacted?"

"Yes." _That was a lie. _

"Ok." _Jack left._

_What were those three trying to get at? Hopefully they'll stay away. _

"I hate boats."

"Why is that, James?"

_Sawyer shoots him a dirty look. _"I get seasick."

"Who cares..."

"What got you in a bunch, Doc?"

"Nothing I'd tell you."

"Still a bit angry?"

"A bit...? You've done so much more, James."

"Stop callin' me that!"

"James, James, James!"

"Need me to get Freckles in 'ere?"

_Jack then shuts up. Kate enters._

"(slight sigh) I knew you two boys couldn't play nice."

"You knew right, sweetheart."

_Jack keeps quiet and stares at the never-ending sea._

_Kate whispers to Sawyer. "What's up with him?"_

_"I dunno. We got in an argument, but he was like that before we talked."_

_"An argument? Over what?"_

_Sawyer leaned in and kissed her. "You."_

_Jack looks back to see that, makes a disgusted face, and walks away._

_"Oh, lookie, we made 'ol Doc mad."_

_"Shut up Sawyer..."_

_**On the Island**_

"So, John, what do you plan to do now?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but we need to find Ben."

"Should we try to kill him? Or talk to him?"

"We'll see what _he_ tries to do."

"But, as he did to the rest of us, he'll try to talk you out of hurting him, and making you do so dirty work for him."

"I can handle that."

"Hopefully."

_Both men are walking and come across Aaron, who was left behind._

"What's that...?"

"A baby."

"No you idiot, who is that?"

"Aaron. Claire's baby. I guess they left him behind."

"Let's shoot it." _Mikhail pulls out his gun._

"No!"

"Why not? I'm bored."

"Put your gun away."

_Mikhail lowers his gun. Juliet comes out of nowhere._

"Where's Jack? What happened?"

"Hello _traitor._"

_Juliet glances at Mikhail, then looks back at Locke._

"TELL ME!"

"First, tell me where you were."

"For pete's sake! I was..."

"Yes...?"

"...going to the bathroom, ok?"

"(snicker) The bathroom?"

"Yes! The stupid bathroom, ok John? Now where is everybody?!?"

"They left on a boat."

"Oh great! My final chance to leave and I'm at the BATHROOM!"

"Your fault..."

"Shut up!"

"You can come with us, traitor--"

"My name is Juliet, Mikhail."

"---to visit Ben."

"Oh goodie. Just the man I wanted to see."

"Hey, he shot me. Don't complain."

"Well, I'm not going..."

"You better listen to our leader."

"Leader? What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking over your people, Juliet. So I'm confronting Ben about this issue."

"He'll convince you not to."

"No he won't. Not in the position he's in."

"And why are you carrying a baby John?"

"It's Aaron, ya know, Claire's kid. They left him behind, so I took him."

_**On the second boat really quickly**_

_(Jin to Sun in Korean) _"Crap! We forgot the baby!"

**_Back to Juliet, Locke, Mikhail, and Aaron._**

_The group walks into the forest, shortly to see Alex still with bloody Ben._

"Oh...hi guys..."

"Hi Alex."

"Why are you carrying a baby?"

"Long story. Is Ben awake yet?"

"No."

_Mikhail walks over and kicks him in the face a little. Ben's eyes flutter open._

"Who just kicked--" _Ben looks up to see Mikhail there _"--oh."

"Good to see you again too Ben."

"Why look, Juliet and John are here too...what fun."

"Stand up Ben."

"Why John?"

"First reason, since I said so. Second, since you have no other choice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have no power left. No leadership. I'm taking over, and no one else is really fighting this idea."

"Just wait until Richard-"

"Not even him, Ben."

"We should talk about this! It's not the way to go!"

_Mikhail kicks his face again._

"Ow! Stop doing that!"

_Mikhail does it again._

"John...I'll do anything..."

"I don't believe you. No one does. You lied to everyone, Mikhail, Juliet, me. Even Alex. You can't gain anyone's trust. That's why Tom and them didn't kill the three shooters."

"What?"

"See, Ben. You don't even know your own people. Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just stand up!"

"No--" _Mikhail picks up Ben and shoves him to a tree. He smirks and slowly back away._

"Wait--what are you doing?"

_Locke walks over and starts repeatingly punching Ben in the face. Then he steps back._

"J-j-john..."

"Sorry Ben. I follow Jacob's orders." _Locke pulls out his gun and shoots Ben in the chest, by the heart. Ben spits out blood and slumps to the floor._

"Well my friends, let's go find everyone else."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. I had to let that out. Ben got killed! By Locke! Ha! Anyway...hope you liked it. : ) coughreviewitcough


	9. The Disturbed Chapter

Wow! I made it to Chapter 9. I'm in the process of writing a small spin-off story that comes from this (coughLockeandAaroncough) and who knows, you might be reading this and it's already out. Depends if I decide to publish it...maybe. And other then _this_ chapter, I don't think I forsee _too many_ deaths in the future. Enough with me, go read!  
---To make things easier for you guys, I'm now putting intials by who's saying what. Yay.---

9----Chapter 9

**_On the second boat (dun dun dunnnnnnn!) _**

_Sayid walks up to the mysterious guy who shot Hurley._

S: "Do you know what happened to my friend?"

MG: "Um...what friend?"

S: "He was sort of...to put it bluntly...big."

MG: "Oh, the fat guy!"

S: "Well...yes."

MG: "Never seen him."

S: "What are you talking about? You just said you knew the fat guy!"

MG: "No I didn't."

S: "Yes you did!"

MG: "Don't get all angry on me now."

S: "Who are you?"

MG: "Mikhail...Bakunin..."

S: "No you aren't! That's the crazy Russian with the eyepatch that shot me and killed Charlie and Desmond."

MG: "How do you know that?"

_Sayid blankly stares at him. _"He...shot...me."

MG: "How do you know we don't have the same name?"

S: "This is insane! Where's the captain? I want to talk to him."

MG: "Um...ok. Follow me."

_Sayid follows the mysterious guy. He opens a door to a room and Sayid walks inside._

S: "This is just an empty closet...wait a second!"

_The mysterious guy smiles at him and slams the door shut, and locks it. He walks away whistling._

S: "What twisted thing did John lead us into...?"

_The mysterious guy walks up to an unnamed man._

MG: "Hi."

M: "Hi."

MG: "What's your name?"

M: "The producers didn't give me one."

MG: "Huh?"

M: "(cough cough) I mean I don't have one."

MG: "So you're just some random guy that no one would notice if you're gone?"

M: "Pretty much."

MG: "Ok."

_The mysterious guy pushes the man overboard. _

MG: "Woops. Sorry."

_He walks past Sun and Jin talks furiously at each in Korean._

J: "It isn't my fault! It's your fault!"

S: "No Jin! You left Aaron there!"

J: "You did!"

S: "How are you going to take care of our own baby?"

_Jin blankly stares at her._

S: "You did it."

J: "No! I went off to get food, then someone told me we were leaving, so I left!"

S: "What does that prove?"

J: "You were last with the baby!"

S: "No! It proves you left Aaron alone!"

J: "AI! Well why don't we turn this stupid boat around!"

S: "Why not?"

J: "You have to, I can't speak English well, remember?"

MG (in Korean): "We having a problem here?"

S: "Why yes, we need to go back to the island."

MG: "What for?"

J: "She left a baby there..."

S: "_He_ left a baby there."

MG: "Ya gotta speak to the captain about that."

S: "Can you take us to him?"

MG: "Alrighty."

_The mysterious guy leads them to the same empty closet room. Both walk inside._

S: "Guys! No! Run!"

Sun: "Excuse me?"

_The mysterious guy locks the door again. _

_After awhile all the people we see on the island sometimes that haven't got names were all shoved into the closet. No one escaped. Inside the closet..._

S: "IT'S SO CRAMPED IN HERE!"

Sun: "I KNOW! WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

S: "I DON'T KNOW!"

Sun: "Ok. So why are we three the only ones with names...?"

S: "The producers didn't give them names."

Sun: "Who are 'the producers'?"

S: "I think I heard the names Damon Lindelof and Cartlon Cuse."

Sun: "Oh."

**_At the LOST Studio_**

D: "AUGH! They're on to us!"

C: "They know our names!"

D: "Hey, maybe that can be some sort of weird unanswered question!"

C: "Yea! I see it know! 'Losties hear mysterious names'!"

D: "Ok, ok, but our names should be mixed up. So we can be, Damon Cuse and Carlton Lindelof!"

C: "Brilliant!"

D: "And it'll leave all the poor viewers totally confused!"

(both): "BRILLIANT! MUHAHAHAHA!"

**_Back on the second boat_**.

Sun: "Did you hear the mysterious names Damon Cuse and Carlton Lindelof?"

S: "No."

Sun: "Ok then."

J: (in Korean) "I think I heard names."

Sun: (in Korean) "No you didn't."

**_In the cap'n's quarters_**

?: "Ok, Peter,"

P: "AW! BUT I WAS 'MYSTERIOUS GUY'! You totally blew my cover!"

?: "Why do I care?"

P: "True."

?: "Did you get everyone in the small closet rigged with C-4?"

P: "Yes, but wouldn't that blow us up too?"

?: "Oh...hadn't thought about that."

P: "WHAT!?!"

?: "And I already pressed the countdown button."

[00:23:16

P: "GUAHH! 23 minutes!"

?: "Crap!"

P: "Cap'n, why come you don't have a name either?"

?: "I don't know. It isn't the producer's fault for once."

P: "Why did we bring that up so many times?"

?: "Because this is a pretty disturbed chapter."

P: "Chapter?"

?: "Never mind..."

P: "Can I call you Captain Jack Sparrow?"

?: "No."

P: "Cap'n Crunch?"

?: "No."

P: "Captain?"

?: "Yes."

[00:15:42

P: "GUAA! 15 minutes!"

?: (speaking into speakerphone) "ATTENTION PEOPLE! THIS BOAT IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE IN 15 MINUTES. HAVE A NICE DAY."

P: "Have a nice day? What's up with that?"

?: "I don't know. Adds drama."

_The sound of screaming and banging against walls and the door is heard._

[00:04:15

?: "Hey, wanna jump overboard?"

P: "Nah. Sharks."

?: "Really? In the Bermuda Triangle?"

**_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!_**

P: "Wait, Bermuda Triangle?"

?: "Where else do you think we would be?"

P: "I do not know..."

[00:00:42

?: "Bye Peter."

P: "Bye Captain Jack Sparrow."

?: "STOP CALLING ME--"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

**_On first boat_**

S: "What the hell was that?"

J: "Sound of a boat exploding."

_The two look out in the sea, the look blankly at each other._

(both) "A BOAT EXPLODING?"

K: "Did you guys just hear that?"

S: "'Course."

J: "I think the second boat blew up."

K: "Wow."

S: "Johnny Boy tricked 'em."

K: "Seems so Sawyer."

**_Back at island._**

L: "Oh...I think I heard the second boat blow up. That's a weird way to finish them off."

_The one man that got thrown overboard swims ashore._

M: "Hey."

L: "Um...hi."

M: "I need a name..."

L: "How about...Steve?"

M: "Nah."

L: "Um...Brian?"

B: "Ok!"

**_End of Chapter_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ok. First of all I think I need to say this. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lost (I wish) and I do not control what the producers actually do. End of Disclaimer. Yes I know this chapter was insane and confusing, but my one friend co-wrote this chapter with me since I couldn't think of what to do. And my friend thought of the chapter name. Um...please still review...thank you.


	10. Kate's Diary

Alright! Chapter 10! For all you Skaters out there, (including me) I decided to at in my first, Skate chapter. Even if you aren't a Skater (which you should be ; )) you'll still enjoy this chapter. Thank you and have a nice read.

10---Chapter 10

_(Sawyer's point of view)_

_The Doc was somewhere, still all sad and crap as ever. Who knows what got into him. Probably me, but ya know, who cares? It's just Doc. I think Kate went to the bathroom or to go take a nap or something. I don't really keep track of her. I sat down at a table and found a tattered light blue book. There ain't nothin' else to do, so why don't I take a look. There ain't a cover either. I opened it. On the first page it just said **'Property of Kate.' **Wow, this is gonna get interestin'. I flipped to the next page. _

**_Whatever day it is on this island.  
Diary,  
I found this blank, slightly abused book. All the pages were blank. At first I thought, what stupid book would be blank? Then I noticed, oh it's a diary. No written pages in it yet. Wonder if it did belong to someone, it didn't have a DHARMA logo on it which everything we have basically does. That's annoying. DHARMA DHARMA DHARMA. Who cares, they're all dead...I think. Nothing really happened today yet. Claire fretting about how Charlie's gone...same old, same old. Until later...Kate._**

**_At night.  
Diary,  
Sawyer got into the DHARMA beer again. He's drank like 4 cans already. Hopefully he doesn't notice me writing this down. He's too drunk to care anyway. And I just noticed that no one's trying to stop him. Fear, maybe? I'm even a bit scared of him drunk. Me saying this is why I don't want him to read it. Well, that is a diary's purpose, to write down your thoughts without wanting or letting someone else see. Oh god, Sawyer just finished his now 7th can. This could get nasty..._**

_Oh. I swear I really don't remember that night, just a little of what happened the next morning. Did I really drink that much? Couldn't really say I wouldn't. I like beer, can't help it. And, ha. I did find this and I am reading this. Boy, won't Freckles be ticked when she finds out I read it. I betcha she'll randomly come in and go 'Sawyer! What's your problem?!?' Yup, that sounds like Freckles to me. I flipped the page._

**_In the morning.  
Diary,  
Ok. I haven't written in at least a day. Some guy shot me, no joke. It's this Russian guy, with an eyepatch. He's really creepy. Sawyer fought with him and the guy turned around and shot me. So weird... I can't really say what happened in-between now and then. I can guess my leg's healed, probably thanks to Jack. I talked to the Russian guy and he said he won't leave because he's waiting for John. Locke. What is up with him lately? I don't know, yet. _**

**_Awhile after.  
Diary,  
Locke said there's boats coming to rescue us! Some reason Jack, Sawyer, and I go on a seperate boat. That frightens me a little. Hopefully they aren't going to experiment on us or some weird crap like that. DHARMA. But why did they choose us three? I could go without Jack...and be just with Sawyer..._**

_Oooo. That's spicy. 'I could go without Jack...and __be just with Sawyer...' Double that, Freckles. Don't care about El Jacko. Perfect. I turned to the next page._

**_On the boat.  
Diary,  
I got on the first boat, as instructed. Sawyer and Jack came too. I wish Jack wasn't here. He's been so sad lately. Just not fun to hang around. Yea, I'd rather be with Sawyer. He said the sweetest thing...yet it still sounded like sarcastic 'ol Sawyer. Right now, if I had to choose, I'd pick Sawyer-_**

"Sawyer!"

_I looked up from Kate's diary, and saw Kate. Woops._

"Hello there Freckles."

_She angerly walked towards me and took the book._

"Were you reading this?"

"Ya caught me red-handed Freckles. I was."

"Sawyer..."

"Sorry, it was interestin'."

"Yea my private stuff sure is."

"Yup."

"Where did you get up too?"

"The part where you said 'I'd pick Sawyer' then you yelled at me so I stopped."

_Kate rolled her eyes._

"At least El Jacko didn't read it."

"I wouldn't care. He knows what's between us."

"I just thought, ya think Doc's sad since he left his girl behind?"

"Who, Juliet?"

"Yea, that blond one."

"Maybe. I was thinking that he was sad because I chose you."

"I sure ain't sad because of that."

"I knew you wouldn't be."

_She leaned forward and kissed me, so tenderly. Yum. Wow, that's a pretty disturbed thought... I kissed her back. As soon as things were gettin' good, Chico just had to come in._

"Kate!"

"Jack!

"Sawyer!"

_Jack and Kate both looked at me. _"What? Chico said Kate, and Kate said Jack, so I had to say Sawyer!"

"Idiot!"

"Don't call him an idiot Jack!"

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I'd rather have him then you!"

_Jack looked slightly shocked/stunned. He deserves that. Doc looked like a mix of anger, confusion, and sadness. But, why did I care? That's what I wanted. _

(Jack mumbling under his breath) "Can't believe it." _Then he left._

"Well know, baby, you sure know how to hurt a guy."

"Shut up Sawyer."

"What do you suppose we do know since Doc's gone?" _I shot her a devlish smile._

(fake sigh) "I _guess_."

* * *

Skate-y: ) I liked this chapter myself. Please review. Thank you. 


	11. Forgive Me

Hello! Sorry for another semi-long wait. Over the summer we gotta do 3 stupid book reports for school... And, let me thank SassyLostie and yummycookiez yet again for being the only 2 extremely loyal reviewers. Thank you, have a nice read. : )

Yes, this is a flashback chapter. Had an idea and just had to use it...

11---Chapter 11

_(told from Mikhail's point of view--flashback form)_

"Ivan! Stop playing games! This is serious."

"Mikhail, Mikhail, Mikhail. You do too much work."

"Isn't better since you don't have to do much, my friend?"

"Yes, yes it is. What is so important that you need?"

"Everything's important."

"Yea, yea. If it wasn't for me, you'd be all alone."

"That would not bother me much, being with or without someone doesn't matter."

"So what? You want me to leave?"

"No, not exactly."

"Not exactly? What do you mean by that?"

"If you weren't here, there wouldn't be a big difference."

"You know what, stop treating me like dirt all the time!"

"Ivan, no, do not fight with me again."

"No! Let me finish for once!"

"Alright."

"You treat me like I'm nothing! In case you didn't know, I can be as good as you can be, but you take all the work upon yourself! We may just be soldiers, but we're as good as anyone else!"

"I'm sorry Ivan...I haven't been ok lately."

"Excuses!"

"Wait! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone...someone is lurking in the bushes, listening to us."

_At that moment, a gunshot was shot out. Ivan pulled out his gun, looking for the person who would have done this, but looks behind him to see his partner shot._

"MIKHAIL!"

_Ivan rushes up to Mikhail. He was shot close to his right eye._

"Mikhail, простите мне, простите мне за то что я сказал. Я помогу Вам, моему другу."

_(end of flashback scene)_

"Mikhail."

_He looked up to see Juliet._

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You seem, out of it."

"No, I'm alright. Just...thinking."

"Good. We gathered up everyone, and they have what they need. We're ready to head back to the beach."

"I see. Are you all waiting for my orders?"

"In a way, yes. John pointed you out as a leader for this mission. And we wouldn't leave you behind."

_Mikhail grabs his pack and stands up. _"Then lets go."

-_Back to Locke-_

_Walt appears in front of Locke._

"Hello Jacob."

"Hello Locke."

"Well, it seems I did the mission right."

"Yes. Austen, Shephard, and Ford are all fine."

"I believe I heard an explosion out at sea. It probably was the second boat."

"It was."

"So, what else do you need me for?"

"Well, my next plan for you was to kill Linus, but I see you already took matters into your own hands."

"Mostly because his own people wanted him gone."

"I understand that."

"Ok, do you have another task after that one?"

"Yes. You must release me from where Linus kept me hidden."

"What?"

"Linus kept me in that cabin with that gray powder. Always threatened to use it if I ever stop talking to him or something. When you destroy just one part of the circle, I am free to travel across the whole island, as myself, not some other form. And then, you can see the real Jacob."

"Will everyone see you?"

"No. Only the ones who see me are the ones I want to see me."

"Gotcha. One problem though."

"That is...?"

"The rest of the people are coming here and setting up camp. I must stay here for awhile and help them."

"Good. It seems they already like you."

"I hope."

-_With Mikhail and the others_-  
_Richard walks up to Mikhail._

"We have to go back."

_Mikhail just looks ahead and keeps walking._

"Listen, Mikhail. We were supposed to go the Ruins. We have to go back."

_Mikhail still looks ahead and walks. Richard puts his hand on his shoulder._

"Mikhail."

"I heard you Richard. Don't touch me."

_Richard lifts his hand of his shoulder. _"Well, if you heard me, what is your answer?"

"No."

"But we have to!"

"No Richard. That was Ben's old order."

"Even if it was Ben's, we still got to go!"

"No we don't. Richard, I don't care how much you miss Ben or how much you want to follow his last order to you, we are not going back."

"There was something at the Ruins we needed to see."

"Did Ben tell you that?"

"Yes."

"He was lying."

"No-"

"He lied to everyone, Richard. Not a doubt he lied to you too."

"Mikhail, you have been isolated for awhile, you have no leadership skills. Let me lead everybody to the Ruins and everything will be ok."

"I'm following John's orders. Not yours."

"You know we have to."

"For being with Ben all the time, I thought your manipulative talking skills would improve."

"Please, Mikhail."

"For the last time, Richard, no!"

_(flashback)_

_Mikhail wakes up in a dark room. Ow...my right eye...feels so bad...he thought. Actually, no, I can't feel it at all..._

"Ivan!"

_Ivan walks into the room._

"Oh, Mikhail. I see you're awake."

"What the hell happened?"

"Good news is that you didn't get your brains blown out by that shot."

"Yea..."

"Bad news is that I had to take out your right eye."

_Mikhail lifts his hand and touchs the eyepatch on his right eye._

"I'd keep that eyepatch on if I was you."

"Why, am I that ugly now?"

"(laugh) You always were."

"Funny."

"I'm really sorry, but if I didn't do it, the wound would've got infected and you would've died."

"I understand."

"You alright for now?"

"Pretty much. I think I'll just go to sleep...so tired."

"Alright. I'll stay out of your way."

_(end of flashback)_

_Mikhail and the rest of the crew make it to the beach. Locke is there._

"Hello everyone. Now, there was the explosives here that were set up, and there is one more. Juliet."

"What?"

"Since you were here, why don't you and some others remove the dynamite."

"Ok." _Juliet takes two others and leads them off somewhere._

"And for the rest of you, we need to rebuild camp. We have a food stock, so if you have any food, you can place it over there. Thankfully it didn't get blown up. Let's start on it, shall we?"

_The rest scatter to start building. Mikhail still stands there._

"John."

"What?"

"There's something going on with Richard."

"What happened?"

"On the walk down he kept telling me we had to follow Ben's last order to him and go to the Ruins. He wouldn't stop."

"I see."

"Do you think he doesn't like the news about Ben's death?"

"Well, of course. I think they were friends. You are really upset because Ben did betray you after you were so loyal to him."

"..."

"Or maybe Richard just doesn't like you."

"I don't like him."

"Ok, if Richard comes up to me personally and asks about it, I'll tell you. But I won't confront him about it."

"Seems reasonable."

"Come on, we all gotta set up camp."

"Ok."

_(flashback)_

_Mikhail was sitting at a desk reading papers. There was a knock on the door. Mikhail opens the door and there is a letter. He opens it._

_To Ivan.  
You have been decommissioned. Your partner is ordered to stay._

_What? I have been here longer then he has! I need to leave. And there is only one way out.  
Mikhail then goes to make sure Ivan is sleeping, then rigs the tent with C-4. He runs far away from the tent, out of the explosion's area._

_Before it explodes, Mikhail mutters under his breath._  
"Forgive me, my friend."

* * *

**Ok. I liked this chapter. I just had a brilliant idea that would explain some, so I had to add in a flashback chapter as best I could. (sigh) Hopefully I can get more reviews this time around. It would mean a lot. Thank you for reading, and if you did, please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
